yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 021
"Yuya's Memories!" is the twenty-first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the June 2017 issue of V Jump, released on April 21, 2017, and in English in the April 24, 2017 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary As Yuya finds himself in his mindscape looking over a cliff to a network of roots holding large glowing orbs, recognizing them as his memories, Ren takes his Turbo Duel against Yugo to another level by using his "White Moray" and "White Aura Whale" to Synchro Summon "White Aura Biphamet" to the field. It was at this time that Yugo's vision begins to blur, both Yuto and Yuri realizing their connection to Yuya is being disrupted. "Biphamet" destroys Yugo's "Clearwing Fast Dragon" despite its ATK reduced to zero. Yugo attempts to activate his "Sonic Cyclone" Trap, but is forced to switch with Yuya as he and their counterparts start to disappear. After managing to regain control of the Duel Runner, Yuya understands Yugo's intentions and uses Sonic Cyclone's effect to destroy "Speedroid Hexasaucer" in his Pendulum Zone to Special Summon it in Attack Position. This allows Yuya to half the inflicted battle damage between himself and Ren. After Yuya Normal Summons "Enter-Mate Rolling Sambaa" and Sets a card, he uses his monster's ability to evade battle damage. Yuya sees that he must figure out "Biphamet" if he is to stand a chance against Ren... Featured Duel: Yugo/Yuya Sakaki vs. Ren Turn 3: Ren Ren obtains an Action Card. He activates the effect of "White Salvation", adding "White Moray" from his Graveyard to his hand, which he subsequently Normal Summons (600/200). Ren tunes "White Moray" to his now tuner "White Aura Whale" to Synchro Summon "White Aura Biphamet" (3300/3000). Yugo activates the effect of "Clearwing Fast Dragon" to reduce the ATK of "Biphamet" to 0 ("Biphamet": 3300 → 0 ATK); regardless, "Biphamet" attacks and destroys "Clearwing" (Yugo: 4000 → 3200 LP).The effect of "White Aura Biphamet" is still kept as a secret at this point. Ren then activates the Action Card "Double Banking", sending "Full Fairing" from his hand to the Graveyard to allow "Biphamet" to attack a second time. "Biphamet" attacks Yugo directly, but Yugo activates his face-down "Sonic Cyclone", allowing him to destroy Spell/Trap Cards up to the number of monsters that were destroyed this turn. At this point, Yugo switches places with Yuya. Yuya uses the effect of "Sonic Cyclone" to destroy "Speedroid Hexasaucer" in his Pendulum Zone. This activates the effect of "Hexasaucer", allowing Yuya to Special Summon it in Attack Position (100/1600). "Biphamet" attacks and destroys "Hexasaucer", but the Monster effect of "Hexasaucer" activates, halving the battle damage to Yuya and inflicting the same amount of damage to Ren (Yuya: 3200 → 1600 LP; Ren: 2750 → 1150 LP). During the End Phase, the effect of "Clearwing" wears off and "Biphamet" regains its ATK and effect. Turn 4: Yuya Sakaki Ren obtains an Action Card. Yuya Normal Summons "Enter-Mate Rolling Sambaa" (300/800) and Sets 1 card. Turn 5: Ren Ren activates the Action Card "Reverse Lock", preventing Yuya from activating his Set cards this turn. He attacks "Rolling Sambaa" with "Biphamet", but Yuya activates the former's effect, switching its battle position to negate the attack. Despite that, "Biphamet" attacks "Rolling Sambaa". Yuya activates the effect of "Speedroid Marble Machine" in his Pendulum Zone, switching "Rolling Samber" back to Attack Position and preventing its destruction by battle or card effects this turn. The attack continues, but Yuya activates the other effect of "Rolling Sambaa", banishing "Sonic Cyclone" from his Graveyard to reduce the battle damage to zero. Ren activates the effect of "White Salvation", adding "White Moray" from his Graveyard to his hand, and Sets 1 card. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * "Full Fairing" is erroneously classified as a Trap Card in its card image, rather than a Spell Card (this error is only present in the English version). Notes